64
Matthew threatens Burke if he doesn’t leave the Collins family alone he will kill him. Synopsis : My name is Victoria Winters. When I first arrived at Collinwood it was with hope and fear. Hope that the secrets of my past would be unlocked for me. Fear of the unknown that lay ahead. And now that fear has been centered on a man's death and the endless ripples of tension it has produced. Carolyn and Elizabeth fight about Burke's reputation and what he is capable of. Carolyn asks Elizabeth if she's made any such accusations to Matthew and tells of her encounter with the groundskeeper. Matthew attempts to manhandle Burke and get him to sit down with him. Elizabeth can't find Matthew 20 minutes after Carolyn saw him last (63). Carolyn openly acknowledges that Matthew would 'tear limb-from-limb' anyone who wished/acted harm upon Elizabeth. Sheriff Patterson calls Collinwood to warn Elizabeth that Burke's on a rampage and to call if Burke shows up. Elizabeth wants to talk to the Sheriff about Matthew Morgan and says it's connected to the Malloy case. Matthew threatens Burke if he dosen't leave that family alone he would kill him in cold blood then Burke calls Elizabeth not an angel and says her problems are just beginning. Burke and Matthew get into a fight and Matthew tries to break his neck. The Sheriff breaks up the fight, saving Burke. He pulls the duo downtown and tells Burke he's the more dangerous element. Carolyn again defends Burke. Elizabeth tells her that Maggie's visit was due to Burke's accusations that Roger/Sam had something to do with Malloy's death. Elizabeth asks which Carolyn would rather believe: that Burke is a slanderer or that Roger is a murderer. Burke admits to the Sheriff that he visited Sam, then tells the Sheriff that he no longer thinks Sam killed Malloy. The Sheriff points out that he is the Law, and that Malloy probably wasn't murdered. He orders Burke to stay away from the Collinses. Burke tells the Sheriff to tell them to keep the Collins 'goons' away from him. Burke is ordered out of the room. The Sheriff orders Matthew to work the Collins Farm for them, etc., and tells him he'll arrest him if he goes around Burke again. The Sheriff insists that Burke won't go up to Collinwood again. Elizabeth laments that Carolyn is 'stuck' in Collinwood. Carolyn tells Elizabeth of her instant attraction to Burke. Carolyn resolves to see Burke to ask about the accusations and Elizabeth doesn't order her not to. Burke shows up at Collinwood. Memorable quotes : Carolyn: (to Elizabeth, about Matthew) I think if someone were worrying you or endangering you, he'd tear them apart. ---- : Sheriff Patterson: (to Matthew) You work the farm for them? ---- : Burke: (to Matthew) Mrs. Stoddard? What the devil do you think she is, an angel or something? Well, she's not! She's a neurotic woman, who buried herself in a tomb for 18 years and she likes it that way. ---- : Matthew: I told you I was gonna kill you I told you. Dramatis personae * ← Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard → * ← Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard → * ← Dana Elcar as George Patterson → * ← Mitchell Ryan as Burke Devlin → * ← Thayer David as Matthew Morgan → * George McCoy as Blue Whale Customer (uncredited) Background information and notes Production * During the opening credits, the "Dark Shadows" lettering on the right side vanishes and slowly fades in, due to improper lighting on the title card causing a bad key. Story * Matthew admits to Burke that having the bartender tell Elizabeth that Matthew wasn't there was the first time he's ever lied to her. Even so, he didn't do it directly. * TIMELINE: It been 20 to 30 minutes since Carolyn left the Blue Whale. Bloopers and continuity errors * As Elizabeth and Carolyn argue, a crew member can be seen walking outside the windows in the drawing room and is visible for some time. * Actor Dana Elcar flubs over the word "execution" as "ectocution". Also when he asks Matthew if he tends to the "farm" on Collinwood, the scripted word was "garden". External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 64 on the IMDb The Collinsport Historical Society - Dark Shadows Diary - Episode 640064